Enterrements
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: [HENTAI] Shinichi fête son enterrement de vie de garçon... mais il se réveille attaché dans un lit, les yeux bandés. Qui plus est, quelqu'un s'approche silencieusement de lui... avec des intentions... très particulières...


**ENTERREMENTS**

Shinichi se réveilla difficilement.

Il n'y voyait rien, et un goût bizarre lui collait la langue au palais.

Son esprit brumeux ne demandait qu'à comprendre pourquoi il était immobile, allongé sur le dos, les yeux bandés et les jambes et les bras écartés et menottés. Le froid de l'acier lui brûlait les poignets et les chevilles nues, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait là. Recherchant dans ses vagues souvenirs, il essayait de clarifier sa situation.

_« La dernière chose dont je me souvienne… Voyons… J'étais à la maison, avec Hattori et deux, trois potes… On buvait beaucoup… Est-ce qu'ils sont avec moi dans cette pièce ? »_

Il n'était pas bâillonné, aussi en profita-t-il pour appeler.

- Hattori ? Tu es là ? Réponds-moi !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Y'a quelqu'un… !

Shinichi commençait à paniquer. L'alcool embrumait encore son esprit. Il repensait à la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain : le costume à enfiler, les témoins à aller chercher, les parents qui l'attendaient à l'hôtel… Il ne DEVAIT pas manquer cette journée. A 21 ans, le plus beau jour de sa vie allait-il se transformer en cauchemar ? Il repensait à Ran. Allait-elle bien ?

- Ran… !

Mais encore une fois, le silence lui répondit. C'était un silence épais et chaud. Il comprit lentement qu'il était dans une pièce assez grande pour être meublée, mais assez petite pour que les bruits ne résonnent pas. Il décida d'utiliser les sens qui lui restaient pour mieux se situer. Il bougea un peu, et ses mains rencontrèrent un tissu : il comprit qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Le matelas rebondissait sous ses efforts pour se libérer, mais les menottes cliquetaient toujours sur les montants en fer du lit.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas où il était. Il supposait qu'on l'avait enfermé dans une chambre, à coucher, peut-être, mais il ne savait pas s'il était toujours chez lui, ni même à Beika même.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit une perturbation dans la pièce. Ses oreilles lui indiquèrent un changement de pression quand une porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit un froissement de tissu envahir la pièce, et la porte se referma aussi silencieusement qu'elle s'était ouverte.

_« Merde. J'ai de la compagnie… J'en saurai peut-être plus… »_

- Qui est là ? Répondez !

Mais les froissements ne lui répondirent pas. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du corps de la personne qui venait d'arriver. Elle s'était assise à cheval sur son bassin.

Shinichi sentit des mains fraîches courir le long de ses bras, s'assurant de la solidité de ses liens.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Shinichi hésitait à prendre un ton agressif avec son ravisseur. Il souhaitait juste comprendre.

- Je peux vous donner de l'argent, si c'est ce que vous voulez…

Un ricanement lui répondit. Mais cela ne lui permit pas de comprendre si son geôlier était un homme ou une femme.

- Ecoutez… Je me marie demain… Je vous en supplie… laissez-moi… ! Ou dites-moi juste si ma fiancée va bien…

Il sentit un doigt se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

- Shhhh…

Ne voyant pas la personne qui l'emprisonnait ainsi, Shinichi paniqua. Son cœur battit en chamade, et il n'osait imaginer les supplices que lui réservait son assaillant.

- Mais que me voulez-vous ! finit-il par crier après avoir dégagé ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit d'autres lèvres se poser sur les siennes, le réduisant ainsi au silence. Elles l'embrassèrent de force, l'obligeant à répondre à cette caresse inattendue.

Shinichi cabra son torse pour tenter de déstabiliser le corps qui le maintenait, mais ce dernier en profita pour glisser sournoisement ses deux mains autour de sa taille, sortant sa chemise blanche de son jean. Surpris, Shinichi essaya d'écraser ces mains sous son poids, mais le matelas le prit en traître. Les deux mains caressèrent ses côtes, et se faufilèrent sous la chemise et coururent le long de son sternum. Puis les lèvres le libérèrent, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Mais les mains continuaient de se poursuivre sur sa poitrine. Puis elles s'enfuirent soudainement, pour mieux revenir à la charge en déboutonnant la chemise. Puis il sentit la chemise céder, et s'ouvrir à son assaillant. Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut. Il n'allait quand même pas être violé… ? Il sentit soudain des cheveux caresser son torse nu. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- … Ran… ? C'est toi ?

Son assaillant se braqua soudain. Shinichi pensait avoir vu juste.

- Ran ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

- Shhhut…

Puis à nouveau, sa bouche fut prise. Il sentait sa peur se calmer au fur et à mesure que sa langue dansait. Les mains avaient repris leur danse silencieuse le long de son torse, caressant les courbes de ses muscles, frôlant d'un plaisir mutin ses flancs jusqu'à l'obtention d'un frisson chatouilleux. Shinichi comprit qu'il avait droit ce soir-là à un cadeau particulier de veille nuptiale. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Ran d'être aussi entrepreneuse, mais si elle avait elle aussi autant arrosé sa nuit d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille comme lui l'avait fait avec Hattori, alors il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle puisse ne plus se contrôler. Il devina aussi que Heiji devait être dans le coup… Ran n'aurait sûrement pas pu le tirer seule jusqu'au lit et l'attacher… D'ailleurs, où avait-elle pu se procurer ces menottes ?

Il s'étonna de pouvoir raisonner si clairement alors que l'alcool imprégnait encore son haleine.

La jeune femme qui contrôlait son corps osa un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait tenté depuis le début de son manège. Ses mains sournoises tentaient de pénétrer dans son jean, tandis qu'elle baisait le creux de son ventre, titillant le nombril du jeune homme.

Shinichi ressentait déjà une douleur dans son membre, qui se gonflait rapidement, mais encore enserré dans le vêtement qui le moulait au bassin. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : qu'elle le libère de sa gaine afin de le laisser libre ; libre d'être caressé, libre d'être embrassé lui aussi comme ses lèvres et son ventre. Sa prière silencieuse fut exaucée : les doigts agiles dégrafèrent le bouton, et il sentit la braguette glisser dans un bruit clair. Son ventre libéré s'ouvrit plus aux baisers langoureux, et il sentit son membre chaud lui faire moins mal. Le jean glissa lentement sur ses cuisses : il aida sa tentatrice à le faire descendre en cabrant son dos, levant son bassin pour qu'elle y parvienne plus facilement. Mais ses jambes attachées et écartées rendaient la manœuvre plus réduite. Il entendit alors un cliquetis, et sa jambe droite fut libérée de son entrave et du vêtement, puis la boucle d'acier repris sa place sur son mollet nu.

- Dommage…, souffla-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle ne se préoccupait plus que d'une chose : le caleçon du jeune homme.

- Détache mes mains, s'il te plait…

Sa demande resta sans réponse. Il était hors de question de lui laisser les mains libres ; il venait de comprendre que cette partie de plaisir ne serait pas sous sa conduite. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de toucher au fruit défendu. Seule la femme assise sur ses cuisses dirigeait le jeu.

Elle caressa son entrejambe. Sous la caresse, son corps s'exprima plus encore. Elle repris ses baisers, couvrant son corps, revenant à ses lèvres aussi fugacement. Elle jouait de son corps. Puis il entendit un bruit de vêtement qu'on ôte, et il sentit une poitrine féminine s'écraser lentement contre son torse. Il sentit les cuisses fraîches de la jeune femme se coller contre les siennes.

Pas un murmure ne s'échappait de la jeune femme. Elle se maîtrisait comme elle le maîtrisait dans son entreprise.

Elle s'attaqua au sous-vêtement du détective. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le morceau d'étoffe, et caressèrent le membre gonflé de plaisir du jeune homme. Lui-même frémissait de plaisir, respirant plus vite, son cœur battant la chamade.

Elle jouait avec, posant quelques baisers sur son pénis, lui donnant des coups de langue, histoire de le faire rager de ne pas en avoir plus, puis, au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, elle se mit à lécher le gland, doucement d'abord, puis elle l'enfourna, et dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, elle le transcenda de plaisir. Shinichi sentit un feu ronger son ventre. Il se cabra de plaisir, tandis que des mains qui se voulaient expertes glissaient sur ses hanches, et maintenaient son sexe dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle titillait son prépuce et sentait son désir couler dans les veines.

Shinichi respirait fortement à présent. Il sentait son désir mûrir, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le silence de la chambre était oppressant pour lui au départ, mais il n'y faisait guère plus attention. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui. S'il avait pu libérer ses mains…

Elle le mordillait, le faisait lâcher quelques souffles rauques. Elle semblait découvrir ce nouveau jouet, et utilisait chaque parcelle de peau, lui faisant découvrir des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il sentit le matelas bouger, et la jeune femme se retrouva sur son ventre. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide posé sur son aine, juste au dessus de son sexe.

Il sentait son désir à elle, et il comprit qu'il pourrait bientôt libérer le sien.

Elle frotta son sexe humide contre le sien, l'excitant plus encore. Elle l'embrassait pleinement, vivement, et ses baisers brutaux le rendaient ivre. Puis elle glissa sur son cou, descendit au creux de son ventre, baisa encore une fois l'objet de son envie et d'une main avisée, le guida jusqu'à son centre de plaisir. Il s'introduisit en elle durement, mais il se voulait doux en même temps. Elle retint un léger cri de douleur.

Shinichi sentit l'étroitesse de son corps engloutir son sexe, et elle commença à bouger son corps pour en ressentir toutes les générosités. Le rythme était lent mais ambitieux, et bientôt il s'accéléra en même temps que leurs respirations. Il s'accrocha aux chaînes de ses menottes, réfrénant son envie d'éteindre sa partenaire. Il souhaitait plus que tout être libre pour prendre la situation en main, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était elle qui dirigeait le bal incessant de leurs corps s'entrechoquant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Elle jouissait de sentir cette chaleur l'envahir, petit à petit. Il jouissait de pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à son envie. Ils accordèrent leurs mouvements pour ne faire plus qu'un. Shinichi gémissait dans sa respiration, elle l'embrassa pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Plus elle contractait ses muscles, appuyée sur sa poitrine, plus il mourrait d'envie d'exploser. A la fin, n'y pouvant plus, il se laissa fondre en elle, et elle explosa de bonheur dans un cri contenu mais sincère de jouissance, tandis qu'il l'accompagnait, sa bouche collée contre son bras tendu près de lui, toujours menotté. Elle lâcha ses épaules qu'elle avait agrippées d'extase, plantant ses ongles dans sa chaire si tendre et si appétissante, et elle s'affaissa contre lui, harassée de bonheur et de fatigue, l'embrassant encore et encore, afin de le remercier silencieusement, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille malgré le tissu aveuglait son amant. Ils mourraient de chaud tous les deux, dans cette pièce close. Shinichi reprenait lentement sa respiration, sentant le cœur de la jeune femme battre contre son torse nu. Elle se retira doucement et caressa encore son sexe, le léchant afin de recueillir les dernières gouttes du précieux liquide qui lui avait fait perdre la tête, et enfin rassasiée de tout appétit, elle embrassa le futur marié une dernière fois, dans un baiser si tendre qu'il se surprit à la désirer encore.

- Ne me laisse pas…

Il la suppliait de revenir. Mais elle quitta le lit, et il entendit l'étoffe recouvrir le corps de sa partenaire. Elle murmura un _« merci » _au creux de son oreille gauche, et elle détacha sa main gauche avant de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce.

Shinichi ôta vivement son bandeau, mais la pièce était noire comme l'ébène. Il se détacha rapidement, remonta son pantalon et son sous-vêtement vivement, et couru à la porte de la chambre qui se devinait par un rai de lumière l'encadrant. Il déboucha dans un couloir. Le couloir de sa propre maison. Courant jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il dévala en se massant les poignets endoloris par ses soubresauts, il atterrit dans le salon. Il y trouva Hattori et ses autres amis, endormis les uns sur les autres sur le canapé et les fauteuils, certains tenant encore des canettes de bière ou des bouteilles de Whisky à la main, tandis que des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient la moquette et le canapé.

Il enjamba les corps endormis, recherchant la jeune femme qui lui avait fait découvrir ce nirvana de plaisir, mais il du se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait disparu.

Il réveilla Hattori. Ce dernier, le regard hagard, mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, débraillé comme ça ?

Shinichi observa sa chemise dégrafée qu'il n'avait pas reboutonnée. Il avait encore des traces de griffures sur son torse, et sa peau était encore rougie par les baisers acharnés de la mystérieuse visiteuse.

- Fais pas l'innocent, Hattori… Allez, je t'en veux pas, merci encore pour le cadeau.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? ânonna-t-il en baillant.

Shinichi secoua la tête, fatigué de l'exercice, mais encore échaudé par l'aventure.

Jour de noce. Le mariage était splendide. Shinichi irradiait dans son costume blanc trois pièces, riant avec ses invités, tandis que Ran rayonnait dans son costume traditionnel. Avant la cérémonie à l'église, elle devait se changer. Kazuha l'accompagna, suivi par Sonoko et par Shiho Miyano.

Tandis qu'elle se déshabillait, Ran demanda à Shiho de rester seule avec elle. Quand les deux autres jeunes filles la quittèrent, elle se retourna vers elle, et la remercia en se courbant.

- Merci d'avoir aidé Shinichi pendant tout ce temps.

Etonnée de se voir remercier aussi solennellement, Shiho n'en laissa cependant rien paraître.

- Ce n'est rien. On était tous les deux dans la même galère.

- Je voulais aussi m'excuser de t'avoir arraché à lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pu pas contenir sa surprise.

- Je sais que tous les deux, vous avez vécu beaucoup d'épreuves, continua la jeune épouse, et qu'elles vous ont rapprochés. Je suis désolée d'avoir été entre vous deux.

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises. Il a fait son choix, et c'est vous qu'il a demandé en mariage. Moi je ne fais que respecter son choix. Alors ne vous mettez plus martel en tête. Je ne m'interposerai plus entre vous deux.

Elle lui sourit, d'un de ses sourires énigmatiques.

- Je vous abandonne, je laisse le soin à vos amies de vous aider à vous préparer…

Et elle quitta la pièce où Ran se changeait.

Quand Kazuha revit Ran, elle lui demanda si elle faisait confiance à cette « amie de Shinichi qui était apparue avec son retour ». Ran lui répondit affirmativement, sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Non, je dis ça, lui confia la jeune Kansai-jin, parce que moi je trouve qu'elle a le regard de quelqu'un qui est parvenu à ses fins…

_Kessy_

_7 Décembre 2005_


End file.
